Sablon:Infobox küldetés
}}| - style="background: #000000; color:lightgray;" colspan="2" align="center" }| } |}}|}} - valign="top" !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Játék: | } | NO | dummy section - do not use!}} } | IV | Grand Theft Auto IV}} } | VCS | Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories}} } | LCS | Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories}} } | A | Grand Theft Auto Advance}} } | SA | Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas}} } | VC | Grand Theft Auto: Vice City}} } | III | Grand Theft Auto III}} } | 2 | Grand Theft Auto 2}} } | L1961 | Grand Theft Auto: London 1961}} } | L1969 | Grand Theft Auto: London 1969}} } | GTA1 | Grand Theft Auto 1}} } | TLAD| The Lost and Damned}} } | CW | Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars|}} } | TBOGT| The Ballad of Gay Tony}} } | V | Grand Theft Auto V}} } | O | Grand Theft Auto Online}} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Küldetést adja: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Helyszín: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Szereplő(k): style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Előkszületek ára: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Cél: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Feladatok: - style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Sikertelen, ha: - style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" colspan="2" Jutalom: - style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" colspan="2" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Elérhetővé teszi: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} }| - !style="background: #000000; color:lightgray; text-align:center;" Feltétele: style="background: #656565; text-align:left; color: white;" }| - }} |} :Warning: There is a problem with this template. We have fixed the problem with HTML not working inside parserfunctions (IF statements) by using wikimarkup for the table, and using Template:Pipe instead of the pipe marker | for those tables (so that it is not mistaken to be the elseif), so we do not need to use Tidy (which breaks half the site). We're still working on a couple of aesthetic issues but these should be eliminated shortly. :There are also issues with using * to make bullet points, so use Template:BP for now. Usage - example here is Slacker. Games IDs are: GTA1, GTA2, L1969, L1961, III, VC, SA, A, LCS, VCS, IV, TLAD, CW, TBOGT, V, O. Add your own links for target, for, location, reward and unlocks as necessary. Image size will default to 200x200px, but if the image you use is smaller than this, you should specify its natural width. Do NOT allow images to be expanded. Each instance of this infobox MUST have the game specified Go to Leone dealer Go to Chinatown |location=Atlantic Quays; St Marks; Chinatown |fail= Player Character Death Go to Chinatown |reward=$100 |cost=$1 |first=Unnamed Leone Dealer |last=Unnamed Leone Dealer |unlocks=Dealing Revenge |unlockedby=N/A }} produces: Go to Leone dealer Go to Chinatown |location=Atlantic Quays; St Marks; Chinatown |cost=$1 |reward=$100 |first=Unnamed Leone Dealer |last=Unnamed Leone Dealer |unlocks=Dealing Revenge |unlockedby=N/A |fail= Player Character Death Leone dealer dies}} category:infoboxes